Conveyor systems are known to those skilled in the art, e.g. belt systems, roller systems, and vibrating systems. Conveyor systems receive media and carry it over a distance to deliver the media at a destination location, which can be another conveyor system. The type of conveyor selected is dependent on the media to be moved. For example, a roller conveyor system would not be used with media that could fall between the rollers. A suspension for a conveyor system supports the weight of the conveyor and the media being conveyed.
In some cases, conveyor systems are installed underneath equipment to convey material away from the equipment to another location. The height of the media and the conveyor often cannot be changed in these applications. Thus, vertical space is saved by reducing the height of the suspension.
Applicants have appreciated the need for a low vertical profile suspension system to reduce the vertical space required by the conveyor system while maintaining conveyor performance.